This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This proposal is intended to extend our earlier solution x-ray scattering studies on eukaryotic chaperonine TRiC to a higher structural resolution using the improved instrumentation and computational techniques. The other focus of the proposal is to extend our research to the archael chaperonine Mm-cpn, another Group II chaperonine. Mm-cpn can be purified in a larger quantity, thus more suitable for time-resolved studies to look at the solution structure during the ATP hydrolysis cycle.